On the Good Ship
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: This ship was supposed to be good...This vacation was supposed to relieve their stress; not make them fight for their lives. Written for the Disaster Challenge on HPFC.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: written for astronauts: Calamitous, Disaster challenge, on the HPFC. This is a multi-chaptered fanfic.

Characters: Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Molly, and Fred.

Disaster: Ship\Maritime Accident

Prompt used for this chapter: _Riff=_

_Music_ A short rhythmic phrase, especially one that is repeated in improvisation

I.

Radiant, navy-blue carpet strewn the cruise ship's floor. The skies' misty darkness cast a darkened shadow against it through the silver-framed window. Wine glasses hung upside-down, put up on holders by the flat, round bottom of their crystal clear skin. Sparkling cider rests against an icy bed of melting, square, diamond-looking cubes. The ship rocks gently as the water soothes itself to sleep. It's inhabitants are resting, but without closed eyes. Their destination is coming into view; the size of a small mound of dirt by now. But, once they sail through all this deep, open water, it would become larger; clearer. They were vacationing on an old, extravagant island; away from magic, away from the worry of Voldemort; away from the stress. Their beds shook as they hit currents along the way, (the snores of the sea). The subtle hum of a large motor was the ocean's lullaby; the fish gathering together in their schools for sleep: it's blanket.

Tonks found herself drawn to the Gazing Deck: the very bottom of the ship where there were open windows all around and you could observe sea-life. She grinned as she saw the little fish swimming far from the bigger ones...For they were hungry until they closed their scaly eyes.

That's what they were doing, though, weren't they? Running away. Oddly enough, Tonks felt safer here, though. Gloriously, safe, she felt...even though she couldn't use magic. She turned away from the glass window and her cocktail dress swayed with the movement of her legs. Her silver-bottom and purple-strapped heels made a dainty, _clang_ noise as she descended the staircase to the upper room of the ship. Remus was waiting for her at the top, and extended his hand to her.

"Come, we're dining now, sweetheart. There will be plenty of fish for you to feast your lush eyes upon when we return from eating the brothers and sisters of the ones you were just observing." He graced her with a smile, broadening the scar across his cheek. She remained silent, but gave him a tooth-showing grin, back. Her deep, red-stained lips broke into a sweet smile.

"Yes, darling," she consented, following behind him obediently after he bestowed a small peck on her cheek.

II.

The _riff _of loud, orchestrated music rung through the cruise ship.

Tonks swayed with the music, standing before everyone who was sitting down dining. Remus was never one for dancing in front of crowds, but with Tonks, he always let loose. He pulled her against his chest, then pushed her out, their arms holding on by a thread, extended as they reached from one wall, to the other, and then he pulled her back in when the music struck up. They giggled happily at the ending of the song, and were walking back to their seats flirtatiously when the ship rocked more violently then it had before, when just the waves were serenading it along the vast ocean. It felt as though they had hit something, and Tonks grabbed onto Remus' shirt for support, enabling herself to stand firm until the initial shock had passed. The lights flickered on and off a few times, and then, for a few moments, everything went pitch black, and the only guiding lights were out the window; the stars.

III.

There was a sea of orange lining the staircases, corridors, and decks. Everyone was crowded around as the ship's attendant's voice rung out amongst the people's anxious whispers and wailing children. At the sound of the attendant's voice, all became silent. Fred Weasley stayed close to his mother; she seemed un-afraid, though. Part of Fred knew she didn't have a vast idea what was going on. Molly never paid attention to muggle things, and the only thing, (in her mind), that there was to worry about in the sea, was the Giant Squid. Molly had encountered the one down at Hogwart's lake many times during her school years, and never found it frightening, so she wondered what could happen of this ship any worse...so what if they had to swim a little? They were close enough to the island to avoid threat, right? Water was Molly Weasley's friend: the absent-minded companion. For everyone else, it was the enemy; they knew what was happening...and they knew they're lives were at risk.

"Adults, please keep children close, any lose belongings, secured. Don't wander to the observation deck, dining hall, or front\top of the boat. Please find comfort within the confines of the lobby, and don't enter any lifts, or stairwells. We've hit some rough water, and it's going to be a close call getting out of it. Don't lean over the railings, please. The last thing we need if the captain concerned for over-board passengers and," his face fell grim, "_this_." he turned and entered a tightly shut door behind him. Chaos flooded the room, and Sirius Black screamed for silence.

"Everyone, take a seat! Mothers, keep your children close," he became pensive and looked out a small, circular window. "Silence yourselves...and maybe the sea will too."

Tonks rung her hair dry gently with a gold-trimmed, white towel. Remus was removing his socks when he looked up at his wife. Her facial features were gaunt, and her eyes had dark sacs under them. She was weak, frightened, and un-safe feeling.

"My darling." Remus was by her side in a moment, and gathered her close to him. Her arms were still wet with warm bath water, and her hair fell against her back in damp tangles as she let her towel fall to the ground, and accepted her husband's embrace eagerly.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

He held her close for a moment, then became frigid, and pulled back.

"You're pregnant?"

Tears threatened to spill over from her hazel-colored eyes.

"Yes, Remus, yes...and our child is never going to have a chance." She became panic-stricken, and grabbed his shoulders, attempting to convince him of her next words.

"Remus, we _have_ to use magic. We need to get out of here, _now._ We need to, for our child. I can't stay here without trying."

"_Nymphadora," _he spoke sternly, and Tonk retreated. "We _are going to stay. _But we are going to fit ourselves for survival."

She nodded and picked her towel up off the ground. She sat down slowly, cautiously on her bed. Her hands shook as she grabbed a small, fish-shaped pillow. Remus grabbed her life-vest, and held it out to her.

"Darling, put this on and we can attempt some rest for the night."

She stared absentmindedly at the floor.

"I won't be able to."  
>Remus looked at her for a moment, then gave her a soft smile.<p>

"You can _try." _

IV

In the lobby, Fred sat with Sirius and Molly, accepting the small cups of tea and biscuits that the crew workers were delivering. At some people, with children and anxious mothers, they would stop to explain, (in vague detail), what the captain was doing to assuage the problem. Then, comfort would sweep over them for a few sacred minutes until they felt the boat's violent rocking again. Molly was beginning to realize there was something terribly wrong with the ship, and Fred glanced at her while reaching out his hand for her to take hold of.

"Mum, it's okay. It's all going to be alright."

She nodded and smiled, disbelievingly.

"Mum," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. "I'll keep you safe.

Just then, Fred felt something wet on his ankle, and he looked down to realize water was flooding the floor of the boat. Just as soon as he looked up, the same attendant from earlier burst through the doors, and Remus and Tonks stepped out of the suite after seeing the puddle flooding into their room, only to hear: "Everyone, move to the left, back of the boat. The right end is sinking, and we'll be submerged in water soon. Keep your life-vests secured. We'll lower the rescue boats momentarily."


	2. Chapter 2

_**a\n: hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Good Ship. Oh, and speaking of good...i changed my penname, for those of you wondering where PaintMeIntrigued ran off to! My new name is thegoodgirldoll. :) **_

**.I.**

It didn't take long for the crew members to lower the rescue boats. They began quickly, helping women and children out first, seating 7 people to a boat. Tonks was in the back of the woman's line, right near where the men's line started. Remus was first in line for his group, he he stood, vacant, expressionless, near his wife. He held his arms tight around her, and her hands clenched his wrists.

"Move forward, please! Quickly!" the captain called; removing his blue and gold trimmed hat, and wiping the sweat off his forehead with a mint-green tinted handkerchief. Tonks turned to her husband then, her lips forming an, 'O,' shape.

"Remus," she grabbed his hand and rested it on her slightly pregnant belly. "the baby's kicking." she wondered sadly is it was not only the first, but last time she'd feel her child's movement in her womb.

Remus was reverted to a state of awe, and only regained the serious air of severity around him when the ship lunged forward, whip-lashed against the waves, and knocked Tonks to the ground, throwing Remus on top of her. He jumped up immediately, grabbed one of her wrists, and slipped an arm behind her back, helping her to help her to her feet quickly.

"Darling, are you alright? Are you in any pain? My love, I'm so sorry." he cupped her face in his large, warm hands. She shook her head and assured him with a smile.

"I'm fine, Remus. I promise I'm fine."

He stood frigid for a moment, looking deeply at her, then smiled generously back.

The line began moving quicker and Tonks felt water teasing her shin.

"It's rising," she spoke softly to Remus. She stood up on tip-toe and glanced over the crowd. "Do you think we'll get out in enough time?"

"I believe so; as long as the water doesn't rise anymore abruptly. It's keeping a steady pace; slow. We'll make it." he squeezed her shoulders and she rested her head against his arm.

Sirius and Fred did their best to keep Molly calm, but she couldn't gain control of her emotions. What if she never saw her husband again? What if she lost her Freddy? She gripped the railing tight, and shivered as cold water rushed up her leg. There was only one more woman in front of her. Fred gave her a long hug.

"Mum, I'll be okay. You be safe; get to shore, and I'll get on soon enough."

Tears stung at her eyes and the assistant captain grabbed her hand.

"We must hurry, Madam. The ship is likely to crack soon."

She nodded, fear etched into her chocolate brown eyes, and glanced back at her son as she was helped into the boat.

"READY!" the captain yelled to the smaller boat's assistant captain. He nodded, and started the motor. Just then, as Tonks was about to step into the next boat, the ship split violently in half. The ones on the right side of the ship were flung backwards harshly, smacking the sides of the walls, or colliding with the floor. Glass smashed around them, as did the ones on the left side. Those who had been positioned in the middle, fell through massive cracks; some were caught on sharp pieces of metal or plastic, and others died on impact. Remus, holding onto the edge of the broken railing metal, climbed over it, and jumped into Tonks's boat; holding onto his wife as she cried...the boat she was setting foot on's captain dead after being struck with a piece of metal from above the first landing. Remus looked over the right side of the ship as it floated up, the bottom beginning to sink along with the un-lucky men left at the end of the line. Then, Remus spotted Fred and Sirius.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS, JUMP! FRED, COME, ON, JUMP! THERE'S ROOM! JUMP, NOW!"

Fred and Sirius glanced at each other, then began to run, flinging themselves onto the top of the boat which was almost completely standing up-right. The hung on for a few moments, and then, with a deep breath; spotting Tonks's flaring red hair, jumped.

Everything went black for Sirius. He was plunged, as though it felt, into a bucket of ice; though still felt the dripping of his clothes, like he was floating. He was being lifted up, in all actuality, but he could hardly feel his body; and the hands of others on him. He was numb, dizzy, and couldn't help his slipping in and out of consciousness.

Fred had just made it to the boat, but his legs throbbed with pain, and blood pooled around him and in the water. He gasped from the chilly liquid, then asked anxiously as he was helped climbing into the boat: "Remus, please, go to my Mum's boat. Meet up with hers, and help me onto it. I promised her I'd keep her safe. Remus, please."

Remus took pity on the young man, and nodded, starting the motor and following after Molly's boat. Molly yelled for the co-captain of her small boat to stop, and Remus pulled along-side them, reached out to grab the side of their boat, and helped Fred onto it.

"Freddy! My boy!" Molly cried as she hugged her son close. "I saw the ship snap, and I was so worried. So, so worried!"

Fred soothed his mother and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Mum, I'm here now."

Both boats started their motors again and kept going, now, looking out onto all the deep, black, open water. For hours; all of sunset until late night, they moved across the water, watching the last few sparks of electricity shoot off what looked like a small log of a ship now. Little pieces of it scattered throughout the water, like a 1,000 piece puzzle the ocean would never see fit to put together. Tonks lay her head against Remus's lap, sprawled over the little boat, and her legs atop the dead man's. She had been sound asleep for an hour now. The water was un-eventful thus far,presenting to complications in their labor of working their way to land. Land itself, was no where to be seen at this distance. The ship sinking has discombobulated everyone's perception and surroundings; the current carrying them far into the pits of blackened, eerie water. Remus was becoming disheartened. He thought sadly about what he'd been thinking of for 10 hours now...where was his bestfriend? He knew in his gut he'd never see him again. He was emotionally torn to pieces, but he had to keep his wife safe. He glanced down at Tonks, who was holding her stomach as she slept; cradling their un-born baby. He had to protect his child.

His only concern, had to be them.

Lingering in the cold air of night, was the soft sound of singing, and Remus recognized he low words of an old gospel song. Molly was lying down in a boat ahead of him still, looking up at the star clusters against their pitch black backdrop. The stars was beautiful tonight as ever, as though God had finger-painted the sky with glitter. Remus sang along with her, though softer, and rested a hand on his wife's belly.

"Though, I walk through the valley, I'll fear no ev-il."

Remus's son or daughter kicked joyfully when they heard his voice. They recognized him! They kicked for him, not of their own accord, and Remus was filled with happiness in an instant. His child was safe, warm, and happy.

For all he, or she knew, they were home asleep, and it was time to wake-up Mommy.


End file.
